Kresha
| first = | affiliation = | occupation = | residence = (former) | alias = | relatives = Apu (brother) | epithet = "The Shipbreaker" (シップブレーカー Shippuburēkā) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 50,000,000 | status = Alive: on | age = 28 | birth = November 7 | height = 181 cm (6'0") | weight = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kresha is a Shark Fishman and along with her twin brother is captain of a crew of pirates feared throughout the seas named Twin Fish Pirates. Kresha is most famous for destroying numerous battleships, many without even using her cherished sword. Appearance Kresha has blue skin and long blue hair. She wears a purple outfit topped with a purple tricorn hat. She has red shoulder covers, collar and a tie. She has several rows of jagged shark teeth, and eyes coated with a protective nictating membrane, making them appear black apart from her piercing yellow iris. Personality Kresha is proud, and egotistical, she is fond of scaring her opponents and often jokes she's a cannibal. She has a distinctive laugh of "Krakrakrakrakra". She is somewhat mischievous and cruel. Abilities Kresha is a shark fishman, with incredible strength even for a member of her race. She is capable of breaking steel with her hands and teeth as though it were butter. She is famous for destroying entire battle ships without even using her sword by 'swimming' through them'. Along with her incredible strength, she is also incredibly fast, and has learnt a form of geppo she uses to enhance her incredible speed even further. Her physical durability is impressive as well, and her body has been compared to a steel battleship itself. Abilities she gains from being a shark fishman are incredible strength (Especially in the jaw.) And the ability to regrow her teeth in incredible speeds, and each new set of teeth is stronger then the last. She is capable of continuing to move and even fight whilst asleep. Sharks have incredible senses, each and every sense is at minimum ten times that of a regular human. Sharks have electromagnetic senses, allowing Kresha to detect the presence of living things. Kresha has dark vision, and is capable of seeing in next to no light by rapidly adjusting to even the smallest pockets of light. Kresha can sense small changes in pressure and vibrations, allowing her to detect things quickly and react fast. Sharks are fast healers, and Kresha can recover from most serious wounds in only a few weeks. Swordsmanship Kresha is the wielder of a sword named Seacrusher. Seacrusher isn't a Meito, but purely because Kresha is it's first wielder. Seacrusher is a large black katana with a very jagged edge, and weighs 7 tons. It's made of many materials including Oricalcum and Seastone. She only uses the sword in the rare instance when she encounters something she can't cut with her bare hands or an interesting opponent, and despite it's massive weight Kresha wields it as fluently as though it were part of her own body. Unlike other swords that are so sharp and fine that wounds can almost be closed together as good as new, Seacrusher was designed to inflict as much widespread damage as possible. Her actual style of wielding is an original style based off of fishman karate. Haki Kresha can use haki, but barely even bothers too use it, her defense is impressive enough without haki, and when she meets logia users she can defeat them with her sword. She doesn't even use observation haki if she can avoid it, preferring to rely on her natural honed senses. She is boastful about being able to survive in the new world without even the use of haki. Techniques Whirlslice: Kresha simulates the movement of a whirlpool with Seacrusher, creating a terrifying destructive attack that sucks things in and obliterates them. Crashing Wave: Kresha swings downwards with the force of a tsunami, often forming a crashing wave capable of toppling ships. Trivia * I have no idea where this character is originally from : / * I edited the image in paint to change skin and hair colour.